4ever
by thegetaway
Summary: New Years Eve The Veronicas 4ever Just another fuzz fest between our favorite couple. ONE SHOT. Happy New Year


A/n: some result of waiting for the new year's ball to drop. Sadly, I'm in Cali and only get to experience it in the form of the little box on top of a shelf. Haha. Much love to the fanfiction community. 2006! Whoot!

BACKGROUND(cause I forget setting when I write) : Takes place in New York. Some bar in Times Square.

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is not mine. If it were, lots of little kids would've been corrupted. :

4ever

"What is the bitch drink of your choice tonight ladies?" Tokio grinned as she cleaned out a glass.

Megumi grinned as she flipped the friendly bartender off. "Mojito for me and an Apple martini for Kaoru."

Kaoru laughed as she whirled around on the chair. It was New Year's Eve but only two musketeers were available. Misao was called but had "something planned."

A harsh rapping on the wood counter broke Kaoru out of her thoughts as she held the glass and clinked with Megumi.

"Hey. How come you girls aren't all together tonight?" Tokio leaned over and ignored the jeering of some drunk customers.

Megumi rolled her eyes at the people. "Misao had something planned. She's probably stuck at home watching the tv."

Tokio gave the two girls a funny look. "Whatcha girls talkin' bout? Misao's in that corner," Tokio pointed her chin into the darker portion of the bar. "I thought you guys were meeting eachother or something."

Both girls looked at each other, downed their drinks, and grabbed their purses. Shoving people out of the way, they practically ran to the corner table.

"MISAO!" Megumi and Kaoru yelled at the sight of their friend who was currently face down on the table's surface. They gave eachother a worried look when they saw the empty shot glasses littered around the table.

Half open eyes and a lopsided grin was given as Misao acknowledged her two friends.

"What the hell happened here?" Megumi grabbed two chairs and sat down.

A small grin crept onto Misao's face as she managed to slur some words into a sentence.

"I hiccup like Jellohiccup shots with Everclearrrrrrrrrrrr."

Kaoru shook her head at the clearly drunk girl and shot a glance to Megumi.

"Aoshi." Megumi and Kaoru said at once.

* * *

"Shit. That took forever to get the car started." Sano complained as the odd group pulled up to the curb.

A quick park allowed them to hurry inside to the much warmer atmosphere.

Tokio gave a little nod to Kenshin, Sano, and Aoshi as they stopped by the counter. After ordering all three turned around and looked around at the crowd. With the big screen on the countdown and music blaring, they easily missed the three girls huddled in the corner.

* * *

Misao was currently sobbing in her drunken state. "He won't look at me in the way I want him to. He's so meannnnnnnnnnnn. I need more Jello shots. GIMMEEEEE."

In the background, a familiar guitar riff began. Misao stood up suddenly.

"TOKIO TURN IT UP!"

Here we are so what you gonna do

Do I gotta spell it out for you

I can see that you got other plans for tonight

But I don't really care

Size me up you know I beat the best

Tick tock no time to rest

Let 'em say what they're gonna say but tonight,

I just don't really care

Kaoru and Megumi watched with wide eyes as Misao proceeded to jump onto the table and start singing to the Veronica's song.

C'mon baby we ain't gonna live forever

Let me show you all the things that we could do

You know you wanna be together

And I wanna spend the night with you

(yeah yeah)

With you (yeah yeah)

Come with me tonight

We could make the night last forever

(uh-oh)

I've seen it all I got nothing to prove

Come on baby just make your move

Follow me let's leave it all behind tonight

Like we just don't care

Let me take you on the ride of your life

That's what I said alright

They can say what they wanna say 'cuz tonight,

I just don't even care

A small group had started to form near the corner table and curious eyes turned to that portion of the room. Aoshi's mouth almost gaped open as he saw Misao singing to a song while dancing on the table.

"Is that weasel girl!" Sano said to a shocked Kenshin.

C'mon baby we ain't gonna live forever

Let me show you all the things that we could do

You know you wanna be together

And I wanna spend the night with you

(yeah yeah)

With you (yeah yeah)

Come with me tonight

We could make the night last forever

(uh-oh)

Even while she was inebriated, somehow, Misaos's eyes met Aoshi's as she began the next portion of the song. She jumped off of the table and started walking toward the bar counter.

Let's pretend you're mine

We could just pretend, we could just pretend yeah yeah

You got what I like

You got what I like, I got what you like

Oh c'mon

Just one taste and you'll want more

So tell me what you're waiting for

C'mon baby we ain't gonna live forever - forever

Let me show you all the things that we could do - that we could do

You know you wanna be together

And I wanna spend the night with you

(yeah yeah)

With you (yeah yeah)

So come with me tonight

We could make the night last forever

Yeah... forever...

C'mon baby we ain't gonna live forever

Let me show you all the things that we could do

You know you wanna be together - together

And I wanna spend the night with you

(Yeah yeah) - with you, yeah

With you (yeah yeah)

So come with me tonight

We could make the night last forever

(uh-oh)

Now fully awake, Misao gave Aoshi a look. And within a second she was already walking outside.

A single tear ran down Misao's face as her boots crunched in the dirty snow.

After the ruckus, the crowd inside found that the countdown had already begun.

10…

9….

8….

7….

6….

A dark figure in a white trench coat ran outside.

It wasn't too hard to find Misao. She was standing in the middle of the street looking towards the glamorous lights that highlighted Time's Square. The ball slowly descended.

5….

4….

3….

"2.." Misao silently whispered to herself.

"1." A familiar voice said as she was turned around. Misao's blue-green eyes widened at Aoshi's face inching slowly towards hers.

Both didn't get to see the ball drop, but they certainly made up for it.

* * *

A/n: That was lame. Just don't throw stuff. Unless it's food. Throw alllll you want.

Love, Sofa.


End file.
